Knife called Lust
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: At the age of 4, sakura's parents were killed by vampires. Now that she is 17 living with the Uzumaki family, have they come back to claim her? Will anyone stop them before they get her? //Vamp Fic//
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura, Aged 4._

**Knife Called Lust**

"_Mummy, Daddy," I called out sleepily, as I woke up from hearing some thrashing noises._

_There was no reply…_

_I saw some red smudges on the wall, and so I stepped closer to it._

_I moved my messy pink fringe out of my face to get a better look at the red smudge. Just as I was about to poke it with my finger, I heard a scream. I shivered as I felt fear run through my body._

_It sounded like my mother._

_I started to creep up the staircase, towards my parents room. And when I opened the door, there stood two men, both had their heads down on my parents neck. I didn't know what they where doing, or what they were, but when they gazed up at me, with their bright red eyes, I screamed._

_They had blood dripping down from their chins, and their sharp fangs coming out of their mouth._

_One man, younger than the other by probably 5 years or so licked the blood off the corner of their lips. The men licked my parents nec, and the holes that were there before disappeared. _

"_Another to feast on," The older one smirked._

"_Mmm, I can just taste that blood of hers" The younger one looked at me with hunger._

"_No Itachi, let her live, we'll come back and collect her later,"_

"_Well at least one good thing came out from this massacre" The younger one smiled. I couldn't move, couldn't make a single noise, as the younger one came closer to me._

"_What is your name little girl?" He asked, lifting up my chin, so I could look at him straight in the eye. I looked away, and didn't answer._

_The older man chuckled. "Stubborn…"_

"_Look at me," The younger man forcibly made me look at him. "What is your name?" He asked once again, but with more anger._

"_S-s-sakura" I stuttered. Even though he looked like an angel, he did something the devil would do._

"_Well Sakura, we will come back for you when you are older, now don't mention what you saw, or we will come sooner, and cut up that pretty little neck of yours alright" He said gesturing to my neck when he said he would cut it up._

_I closed my yes as I felt his cold finger ran down my neck._

"_Lets go Itachi, we don't want to anger the council by letting the humans find out we exist" _

"_Alright…" The young man or whatever he was sighed._

"_Goodbye, little cherry blossom" With that the disappeared into smoke, and I collapsed onto my knees. I heard the door smash open, and medics ran in, to check my parents, a man in a police officer uniform picked me up._

"_What happened…" He mumbled. I gazed upon my dead parents again, I looked at their bloody body, that image stayed with me the rest of my life. This event scarred me. _

**Sakura, Aged 17 **

The officer from 13 years ago was named Minato, and him and his family took me in. His wife was Kushina, and they had a son that was my age, named Naruto.

Here I am, 13 years later, and haven't heard from those men those many years ago. I was glad, I actually had a nice life… Even if Naruto annoyed the heck out of me every second.

_Splash!_

Speaking of Naruto, here he is, with an empty bucket, now you may wonder where the water went, well lets just say it would explain my currently wet clothes.

"NARUTO!" I screamed.

"Haha, Sakura, you should've seen your face" He laughed.

"Well you should see your face once I'm done with it!" I shouted, as I started to chase him.

"Naruto, don't be so mean to your sister, play nice" Kushina smiled. She never was the one to shout at us, she was very nice, and well lovely.

"Mom, you make it sound like we are 5" Naruto whined, just as I tackled him to the ground.

"Well you act like a 5 year old!" I said playfully hitting him.

"Haha, they never change" I heard my uncle the pervy sage, Jiraya say.

"Uncle!!" Naruto and I exclaimed.

"Ah, Jiraya, how are you?" Minato asked coming into the room.

"I'm all good, hows keeping this town safe?" Jiraya smiled.

"I guess its alright, come sit down, hows the novel going?"

"Well since you are my favourite person, I'll tell you some spoilers" Jiraya grinned.

"Children, out of the room," Kushina said laughing as she shooed us away. Both Naruto and I already knew that Jiraya made 'romance' novels, and even though we were already old enough to read those books, Kushina always treated us like little kids.

"So bored," I sighed.

"Lets hit the shops then" Naruto announced.

"You sound gay saying that, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you were"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure your not" I said sarcastically, before laughing.

**A/N:**

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**I had this fantastic idea, and I was going to make the main an OC, but since A lot of people like reading stuff about Sakura, I thought I might as well make it about her. **

**For the people who read my 'A Love at first sight story. NOT' I will continue it, I just am thinking of some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knife Called Lust**

**(2)**

**At The Mall…**

Naruto sighed. "It isn't that hard to pick out something school is it? I mean, just cause your first year senior you don't need to dress up like your going to a formal"

"Well us girls like to look pretty, unlike some people" I said gazing at Naruto.

"Hey, I look fine just the way I am!"

"Uhuh, sure," I laughed.

"Not funny Sakura,"

"Ew, Sakura," I heard a preppy voice call out.

I sighed. "Karin…"

"What is that ugly dress you holding, something from the two dollar shop?" She asked, as her 'clones' giggled.

"Uh, no, sorry, I'm not like you, wait, I bet you just like walking around naked, with the clothes you were I wouldn't be surprised" I retorted.

"Ouch" Naruto commented.

"Well at least I don't hang around lo-"

"Lets go Naruto" I said, not wanting to hear Karin's pathetic insults.

That, was Karin, The red haired 'it' girl at school, she's not a total slut, or anything like that, but she is one to gossip and 'try' ruining everyones lives.

She was pale, red headed, and wore clothes that showed her stomach. **(A/N: Hey, I like Karin I prefer her to Sakura, but this isn't a story about Karin is it, and every romance story has a bitch, it makes it more… exciting and fun)**

**  
**Naruto sighed. "Don't get what up her butt, anyway, lets go eat ice cream or something, To cheer you up"

"Who said I need cheering up, her insults mean nothing" I said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto put his hands in the air, saying he was only trying to be a good brother.

As we sat down to eat Ice cream, I slipped on a wet surface. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt strong arms surrounding my waist.

I quickly got up, and was faced with a handsome looking man.

"Ah, I'm sorry" I apologized quickly.

"Hey, no problem, you should raed the sign next time" He whispered pointing at the 'wet floor' sign.

I blushed in embarrassment. The man had long black hair, which was tied in a loose ponytail, and wore a loose buttoned up shirt (with two buttons undone) and dark jeans. He had eyes that were so dark they could be black, and his face… oh, his face… He looked familiar, yet… he was a stranger…

"Wipe the drool" He said smirking. I quickly looked away, blushing even more shades of red.

I then saw Naruto glaring at the guy.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Thank you again for saving me" I smiled, trying to hide away my blush.

"Itachi Uchiha, pleasure to meet you" He smiled, lifting my hand up to kiss it. His very touch made me feel butterflies… Then It hit me… his name… Itachi… That man from those many years ago was named Itachi… how could I forget… I froze as the flashbacks came to me.

"Sakura, lets go" I heard Naruto pulling me away from Itachi.

I shook the thought away, Itachi from those many years ago couldn't be the Itachi that was just standing before me… Could he? I know my parents were murdered, but really vampires? Everyone knows they don't exist and… even if they did, couldn't they not go in the light? Whatever… this is making my head hurt… speaking of pain…

Naruto was pulling me really hard. "Naruto, your hurting me"

Once we were very far away, he stopped. "Sorry…" He said softly.

"What is going on?" I asked, dropping my shopping bag.

"I don't like that guy, gives me bad vibes, and, the way he looked at you…" Naruto shivered.

"You shouldn't judge people without knowing them!" I lectured him. "Even though I felt really cold then for some reason" I said rubbing my arms.

"Enough shopping for one day?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Yup, I'm ready to go" I said picking up the bags and grinning.

**Itachi's POV**

I smirked. _Sakura… oh how she's grown… Very beautiful for a human anyway… And the way she froze when I said my name… must've brought back wonderful memories…_

"Brother, can we go yet, I've got my school uniform" Sasuke, my little brother whined.

"Lets go, I've done what I needed to do"

Sasuke gave me a questionable look, but shrugged it off.

"You looking for new victims or something Itachi, I can smell human scent all over you" Sasuke noted.

"I was not, and I was just helping out a cute little pink haired girl, that is why the scent was on me" I half lied.

I was really getting hungry, and the humans around all looked pretty delicious… but I still would prefer drinking from Sakura, oh, how I can't wait till I get my mouth onto her neck…

"Itachi, your drooling…" Sasuke sighed.

I glared at him and poked his forehead.

"Am not" I said childishly.

"And I thought you were meant to be the older one"

"I am, your just no fun" I grinned, putting my arms around my little brother, walking out of the mall. Even though he was struggling to get out of my slight hug, he knew I was stronger than him.

**Sakura's POV [The Next Day… First Day Of School]**

"Sakura!" I heard a very cheerful voice call out. I turned around to see Ino, my best friend since forever.

"Ino" I grinned.

"Guess what," She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a new teacher, and apparent a new boy too! And THEY ARE BOTH EXTREMELY HOT" Ino squealed. It was just like her, so happy, and bubbly, checking out the boys, and knowing all.

"Well I met a really gorgeous guy yesterday," I said blushing as I thought about Itachi.

"Oooh, Tell me more" Ino grinned, excited.

Too bad the bell rang, before we could continue to talk. The school gathered up in the courtyard, took a sit on the ground.

"Welcome back everyone!" The principle of the school cheered on the stage. She was a bright person. She was young, blonde, pale, and very beautiful. Most people groaned, others cheered, but I just yawned. Naruto woke me up so early that I actually ate all my breakfast this time.

"Settle down please"

"Now, I know you are all excited to hear that a new teacher has came, He is the young and well educated Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade welcomed.

Up on the stage there walked the handsome man from yesterday. I gasped. The other girls around me squealed in delight, others fixed their themselves up, trying to look good, and ino… well she stared at me.

"Sakura… Sakura…" Ino called out. I was in a daze, but luckily Ino snapped me out of it.

"You look shocked… Sakura you alright?" Ino asked worriedly.

"T-that's the guy I met yesterday… but h-he didn't look like a teacher… a-and… OMG…" I stuttered.

"Well I don't think you are the only one who thinks he is too hot to be a teacher... I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind detention with him, if you get what I'm saying" Ino said patting my back.

Itachi took a few steps forward, just so he could speak through the microphone.

"It's a pleasure to be here," He grinned.

_He was so… dreamy…_

I sighed.

_But a guy like that likes one of those girls like 'Karin' the it girl of the school. _

"You know Teacher and Student relationships are forbidden right…" whispered Ino.

"W-what?"

"You where thinking about something, looking back at Karin's group and then back at Itachi… I was just saying they are forbidden, and who would like Karin's group anyway? I mean… They are so… plastic?"

"Like Barbie" I laughed.

"No, Barbie is much better, at least Barbie knows how to shut up"

I covered my mouth before laughing anymore.

"Now now settle down, especially all you girls at the back" Tsunade said sending glares at the girls. She could be scary sometimes… for a girl like her, it doesn't seem possible.

"Anyway, thank you for coming , I'm sure everyone wishes you luck" Tsunade grinned. "Now off to your homerooms everyone,"

The boys around us groaned. "One teacher… could get the attraction of all the ladies… causing them to squeal, and whatever…" I heard a boy groan.

He was a senior too, I think I have classes with him, His name was… S-shikamaru… Yes, that's right…

Anyway I turned to Ino.

"Pssh! Ino!" I poked Ino.

"What?"

"Time to go,"

"Oh yeah, Onwards to homerooms!" Ino cheerfully smiled, dragging me with her.

_God that girl has energy… _

**A/N:**

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**[If there is a mistake in my sentences, please tell me, and all criticism welcome]**


End file.
